


All That and a Bag of Grapes

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [11]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie wasn't sure how he got to this point in his life.





	

* * *

The Annual Lazytown Spring Smash Potluck was tomorrow or so Robbie had been informed. It was something of an explanation to how Robbie had ended up here in his life, walking along with Sportacus with bags of groceries. He didn't _understand_ it but it was an explanation. 

To begin with, Sportacus was not particularly good at walking alongside someone while carrying groceries. Point of fact he wasn't particularly good at carrying groceries at all. In order to flippity flippity flop around town, he needed his hands free, and that left Robbie trailing along behind him, lugging cloth grocery bags loaded with supplies. 

This is what Robbie's life had been reduced to; carrying someone else's groceries. Strike that, carrying someone else's groceries and listening to that person explain what they were going to do with them. Some sort of fruit salad, Robbie had gathered, not that he was about to ask. 

"…of course you don't have to eat it, but maybe you could try it? I think you'll like it, maybe, and…"

Groceries. _Sports candy_. All in the bags, along with one small cake, delicately frosted in white and purple icing, for him alone. Although knowing the local brats Robbie was likely to be suckered into sharing at least some of it. That blond kid was particularly good at sorrowful, pleading eyes when it came to sweets. 

Sportacus jogged back to him, still rambling on about what he was going to mangle his fruits into for the potluck and utterly unbothered that Robbie only grunted in reply. "…and I was thinking about making those little sandwiches, the kids like them last time…"

He'd never have done this before, Robbie thought sourly. He'd never even been to The Annual Lazytown Spring Smash Potluck; he'd always managed to sleep through the blasted thing. How was it Sportacus always managed to get him to do things like this?

Shopping for fruits and veg, no, get it right, shopping for _sports candy_ , going along with Sportacus for potlucks, for crying out loud. Worse, they were going back to Robbie's bunker with all of it and Robbie wasn't even entirely sure why. Yes, yes, he had some kitchen space cleared out now, one section of his counter marked off with masking tape that meant none of his machine parts were allowed to enter the sterile area. And yes, he had somehow grown a collection of knifes and utensils and bowls; the blasted things seemed to have sprouted from nowhere and now they lived in the masking tape zone. 

It still seemed like it would be easier to make whatever it was Sportacus was babbling about in his airship, but that would mean Robbie would have to climb up a ladder carrying bags and that was a level of no that couldn't be properly expressed in words. 

At his bunker, Robbie set down the bags with a sigh, only half-listening to Sportacus yammering on about fruit salad and sandwiches and whatever else was flittering through his mind. 

Why did he _do_ these things for Sportacus, Robbie wondered idly. It made Sportacus happy, true, but…it made Sportacus happy. Something about that clicked in Robbie's head, like a faulty gear suddenly snapping back into place. It made him _happy_ , it delighted him when Robbie did things with him. Shopping for his sports candy, going to the Annual Lazytown Spring Smash Potluck, tinkering around with small inventions in the park while half-watching Sportacus playing with the children. It made Sportacus happy and when he smiled at Robbie, it felt like…it felt…well. Sportacus being happy made Robbie happy.

Realization came with the force of a smack between the eyes. Sportacus was humming to himself, sorting through the bags and making neat piles out of the fruit and he was here in Robbie's bunker doing this because Robbie wanted him here. 

"Sportacus, I think I'm in love with you," Robbie blurted and he couldn't have held the words back with both hands. 

"Hmm? Oh, thank you. I love you, too," Sportacus said absently, studying the row of bundled vegetables and fruit as though he were planning out a schematic of health. Probably he was. 

That...was not the right reaction. Robbie blinked at him, mouth agape, and then demanded, "Didn't you hear me? I said I love you."

Sportacus glanced at him, "Yes, of course I heard you. I said thank you, didn't I? And I love you, too."

Robbie stared. "But--"

"Don't tell me you're only just realizing this now. We've been going out for weeks." Sportacus turned to look fully at him, setting the loaf of organic stone-ground wheat bread aside. 

Robbie straightened instantly, looking down his nose at Sportacus who had the audacity to look amused. "Of course not!" Robbie scoffed, "I just realized I hadn't said it out loud."

Sportacus's smile gentled. He rose up on his toes and pressed a light kiss to Robbie's mouth, hardly more than a peck. "Of course you have. I always hear I love you when you're speaking." He turned back to the splayed vegetation. "Now, do you want to help me slice these or did you have a project you wanted to work on?"

"I…" Robbie faltered. He did have a project he could be working on and he was making a new outfit for the potluck because there was no point in attending an event if you weren't prepared to dress for it. Sportacus was already peeling the bananas, slicing them into even chunks as if it didn't matter to him in the least what Robbie chose…and why would it. Apparently, _he_ knew how everyone in the room felt before even they did. 

"I can slice them." Robbie washed his hands before gingerly taking the little green carton of strawberries. His slices weren't as even as Sportacus and sometimes he got little pieces of the leaf in it but he managed the entire carton. 

Sportacus smiled at him, soft and sweet, when Robbie handed over his uneven strawberry chunks and added them to the bowl. "Thank you, Robbie, these are perfect."

Not perfect, not at all, but Sportacus was still smiling, humming to himself, and he didn't so much as glance up when Robbie started slicing the grapes to add to the bowl. They were making fruit salad together and tomorrow they would be at the Annual Lazytown Spring Smash Potluck together and it would be everything that Robbie dreaded it would be. And everything he hoped it would be. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could hear 'I love you' when Sportacus spoke, too. 

-finis


End file.
